Theories and Speculation
by zookitty
Summary: Tag for Tabula Rasa. Rossi was hoping that if he ignored Reid, he would go away. Morgan knows different, and Emily is no help at all.


**AN: **Thanks everyone for all the favorites on my last story! Here is the next installment in the 100 theme challenge. I noticed a lot of favorites and no reviews last time. Can I take it to mean you were all rendered speechless? ;) haha I kid I kid.

**Beta Update:** Still in search of a beta. Right now I am self betaing, these will come out a lot faster if I have someone to help me. Contact me if you are interested

* * *

Philosopher Samuel Adams said, "We are all sum totals of our experience, products of our environment, and divided by our ignorance."

**11: Memory**

"You really don't find it interesting?"

For agent Rossi, ignoring a problem and hoping it went away was never a tactic to consider, until he started working in the BAU. He could feel the young agent's persistent gaze fixed on him, but he kept his head duck. He turned to his paper work and focused on it intently. Maybe if he did not answer…

"Agent Rossi?"

"He's not going to stop 'till you answer him," Morgan said with an amused smile. Rossi turned to Reid, not bothering to veil his annoyance. There was no point, it never deterred Reid anyway.

He observed him with a profiler's eye. Reid was eager. His focus on Rossi's face was trained, with none of the nuances that would make it natural. Like when a child learns to write and their handwriting is so precise and uniform. Too intense, too persistent.

"What was the question?"

"The concept of Tabula Rasa," Reid replied, "You honestly don't find it interesting? Brain Matloff was an extremely rare opportunity to delve into the theories of nature vs. nurture in regards to the mind of a serial killer. Now that he regained his memory, of course, we will never know; but there is still something inherently fascinating in it. Consider that when we profile an unsub we look to see what causes their actions by looking into their past. We are always considering their experiences in shaping who they are, but we can't know for sure if there is something innately there, something inborn, that we are missing."

"But his memories weren't gone," Emily replied before Rossi could respond, "They were just buried."

"And there are few things more detrimental than repressed memories, but what if it had been completely erased? Would Matloff have had a second chance?" Reid asked.

"Maybe he still will," Emily offered, "You heard what he said. Maybe the memories have been distanced from his conscious self enough that he stands a chance of true rehabilitation."

"That's true. Romantic theorist claim we are good by nature and John Locke proposed we are born blank slates. Either theory would allow that even the slightest alteration in our perception of our experiences is enough to send a person down an entirely new path."

"Right," Emily sat up in her chair with a bounce, "That is to some degree what cognitive therapy is based on. They attempt to change people's perception of past events to a more healthy outlook."

"Though there is the problem that Matloff was instantly remorseful over what happened. He didn't have time to learn a conscience, he just had one when he woke up…"

"It still could have been learned though," Emily interjected. "His mother was reading to him once a month for all those years. Maybe her words were creating a new perception of the world for him."

"And her acceptance of him worked as unconditional positive regard," Reid replied, "Concern for his well being, attachment and moral guidance. All of these things are the perfect environment to be born into. With memories of his life before completely gone…"

Morgan looked at Rossi as the words continued to flow between the two young agents. For the first time Emily seemed to be keeping pace with the fast talking doctor. "Want a drink?"

"Oh yeah," Rossi stood up. As they reached the elevator he braved a look back. Emily and Reid's banter was filling the room with vigor. Rossi shook his head.


End file.
